BROTHERS
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: One shot. Takes place after The Hunter. The Professor wakes up from a nightmare and he and Gilligan have a heart-to-heart. Enjoy! :)


Professor Roy Hinkley woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare he just had was one of the worst he's ever had in his entire life. It felt so real. Sure, he's had plenty of nightmares before, everybody has, but this was different. This could of easily happened. It didn't, and all was well, but still… It was like a picture he just could not get out of his head. It was an ugly picture, a very ugly picture. He thought back to it:

" _Kinkaid, no," Jonas Grumby, aka: The Skipper, had yelled. The evil man known as Jonathan Kinkaid had shot at Gilligan, and Gilligan had fallen right into the water trough._

 _As The Skipper and The Professor moved forward to take a look, they both stopped in their tracks, horrified at what they saw. The water was full of blood. Gilligan wasn't moving. Kinkaid had started laughing, evilly._

That was when The Professor woke up. Luckily, Gilligan hadn't been shot. The bullet missed him. But what if it had gotten him? All kinds of possibilities had run through everybody's heads. They all loved Gilligan so much, and he didn't deserve to be hunted like some wild animal. The Skipper had felt guilty, because if he hadn't told Kinkaid how fast Gilligan could run- That was when Gilligan had stopped his best friend, and told him that it wasn't his fault. Kinkaid would have found out anyway, for he was asking everybody how fast they could run. Once they had gotten the first mate out of the tree he was hiding in, they had cleaned him up and put him to bed for he had been exhausted! The Skipper stayed by his side while he slept, tears glistening in his kind, blue eyes. The Skipper and everybody else would choose to stay on this island the rest of their lives instead of having Gilligan go through such a horrible ordeal as that.

The Professor mostly kept his thoughts to himself. Everybody else had expressed how they all felt about the situation and it had helped them somewhat. The Professor on the other hand, had kept it bottled up inside, not even bothering to write it down in his log. Getting up, he got himself a glass of water, and headed straight for Gilligan and The Skipper's hut.

A lot of people would have suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but Gilligan, luckily, was okay. He had slept for twelve straight hours and had assured everybody time and again that he was fine, and he was. Had it been any of the others, they probably would have all curled up into a ball, but not Gilligan. Sure, he was scared. He was scared of a lot of things, and this had been the scariest of all, but he, somehow, survived it.

The Professor saw Gilligan and The Skipper were still up. They were playing Checkers. He walked in the hut.

"Hey, who's winning?"

"I am," Skipper said with a smile.

"Skipper, do you mind if I talk with Gilligan in private?"

"Oh, sure, Professor. Go ahead."

The Skipper got up and went outside to give his two friends some privacy.

"Is something wrong, Professor," Gilligan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, yes and no, Gilligan. I just had a nightmare."

Gilligan arched an eyebrow at The Professor. It was very rare for him to talk about his dreams.

"What was it about?"

"Well- It was about the day Kinkaid came after you, Gilligan. Remember when he shot at you and you fell in the water trough? Well, in my nightmare, he got you and killed you."

Gilligan gulped. He didn't know if he wanted to hear about it. That day had been scary enough.

"I hope I'm not upsetting you."

"Well, it's- It was pretty scary, Professor."

"I know. But that's not the only reason I came to talk to you."

Gilligan gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. What is it?"

"Well, Gilligan, after the events of that day, it made me realize how much you mean to me. I don't have a brother and you're like a younger brother to me, and if there was a way I could go back in time and stop Kinkaid from hunting you, I would in a heartbeat. I love you."

Gilligan was touched. Beyond touched. He felt the same way about the man of science.

"Professor, you're like my brother, too. I have a brother, Mark, but you're like another brother. I love you, too. I wish I had your brains."

"And I wish I had your ability to always look at life positively. You amaze me. I seriously thought you would have had nightmares after that whole incident. After all, you have more dreams than anyone else on the island."

Gilligan laughed at this.

"That's true, but can I tell you something that I haven't even told Skipper yet?"

"Sure, Gilligan. What?"

"Well, I don't know if you're a religious man or not, but when I was being hunted, there was a few times I got to have some peace, and I prayed. I asked God to watch out for all of you should something happen to me. I also prayed for him to give me strength to get through it. He did. I think that's why I'm okay now."

The Professor was touched. Gilligan continued to amaze him.

"Well, Gilligan, I must confess, we all did a little praying ourselves while we were locked up. We joined hands and said a prayer for God to watch out for you. We knew you wouldn't give up."

Gilligan smiled. "I hope you don't have any more nightmares."

"Believe me, Gilligan, talking to you has helped a lot, and I think I will be able to sleep much better now. Good night, little brother."

"Good night, big brother."

THE END


End file.
